


Soporific

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biting, Ecto-Genitalia, Ecto-Tongue, Light Bondage, M/M, NSFW, Underfell, Wall Sex, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7191716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested on tumblr. Underswap Papyrus can't sleep. Fell is also still awake. Stuff happens...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soporific

The room is almost entirely dark as Papyrus lays back his head against the couch, watching smoke curl against the ceiling.

He sighs, slouching impossibly more into the dingy green cushions.

Another night, another nightmare. How long had it been since he's had a decent amount of sleep again?

Too long, if you asked him.

There is a scuffling at the front door, keys being jammed into the lock less than gently, before the door creaks open loudly.

"Would you keep it down." Papyrus asks, careful of his own volume.

Fell startles in a very satisfying way, one hand still poised on the doorknob and gripping it tightly. He probably hadn't expected anybody to still be awake at such an hour.

The tall skeleton throws the door closed behind him, smirking at the loud bang it elicits as it falls shut.

What an asshole.

"Why are you sitting in the dark like a fucking creep?" Fell asks. The bright red lights of his eyes are very visible in the dim room, darting around almost suspiciously.

Papyrus shrugs, bringing his cigarette up to take another drag. "Couldn't sleep."

He's in a less than optimal mood right now, and doesn't feel like dealing with whatever shit always seemed to brew when this other version of him was around.

Maybe if he kept to himself, Fell would leave him alone.

No such luck. The dark clothed skeleton stalks over, raking his eyes over Papyrus disapprovingly.

"Smoking again? Fucking pathetic..." He grumbles, looking down at him.

Papyrus raises an brow. Was there any reason why Fell couldn't just leave him alone? Or did he just want attention?

With a smirk, he releases the vapor into the air, eliciting an irritated little huff from the other.

"Don't knock it until you try it." He hums.

Fell looks utterly disgusted. "Why in the world would I want to?"

"Because maybe it would make you less of an asshole." But he says it so quietly that it's near impossible for Fell to hear.

Not quiet enough, apparently. Fell bends forward, bringing his face inches apart from his own, and basically sneers at him.

"What was that?" He hisses.

Papyrus can tell he's trying to be intimidating, cowering over him, arms crossed and all that.

It isn't exactly working.

Though in a weird way, it is kind of sexy.

He stays silent, not taking his eyes of the tall skeleton in front if him while he brings his fag to his teeth once more. Inhaling deep and feeling the smoke inside his mouth.

Then, in an act of pure ludicrousness, he bends forward and pushes that mouth against Fell's.

The surprised little gasp makes it easy for him, exhaling roughly.

Fell pulls back quickly, coughing as if they even have lungs, a positively murderous look on his features.

There is a bright red tinge to his cheeks, which Papyrus finds extremely funny for some reason. And maybe somewhat adorable.

"W-What the fuck, Swap?!" Fell looks ready to dust him.

"Nope, still an asshole." There is a genuine grin on his face as he says this and Papyrus sees the angry flush get even brighter. He puts the cigarette out against the edge of the couch, flicking the butt into the ashtray on their coffee table.

"But maybe I _will_ sleep better now." He comments, getting up and starting to walk past Fell.

He didn't expect to suddenly feel a tight grip on his arm, a hard shove that pushes him face first against the wall.

"Why the fuck did you do that?" Fell hisses, right against his earhole. He's pushing one elbow against Papyrus' back roughly.

It takes the normally so laid-back skeleton a moment to register what just happened, but when he does, his shoulders shake with suppressed laughter. "Sheesh, Fell. I was just messing with you."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't dust you right now?"

Papyrus laughs again, out loud this time. "Maybe because it's my house?" He jokes.

Then, with an effortless movement, he turns, pulling the arm still in Fell's grasp sideways. In the blink of an eye, it's now the attacker who finds himself with his back against the wall, with Papyrus hovering over him.

"Maybe because you can't." He holds Fell's wrists tight and pushes them against the wall also, one on each side of his head, bringing their bodies flush together so the other can't knee him in the groin or some such shit.

"Maybe because you're just a lot of bark with no bite. Maybe because you can't back up half the things you threaten people with."

He leans in, closer still, and really there is no concept of personal space between them anymore.

"Or maybe... because you didn't _really_ mind, did you." He adds in a sultry whisper.

Fell's gaze darts to the side, sneer still firm in place.

Did he really think Papyrus hadn't noticed? The guys is a narcissist, alright. Ever since he and his brother wound up in their timeline, Papyrus had caught on to the way Fell sometimes looked at him.

The thought of fucking himself apparently really appealed to the grumpy skeleton. And Papyrus had to admit it had some merits.

However, they might have some very differing ideas of how it would go down.

When he leans forward, Fell quickly turns his head to the side, trying to avoid having their mouths meet again.

Not that that is what Papyrus is aiming for.

He licks at the other's vertebrae, feels Fell's body stutter against him, still restrained in his movements.

Then he bites down.

Fell hisses and throws his head back against the wall. He tries to push forward, but ends up only grinding their pelvises together.

The pleasurable friction has Papyrus sink his teeth down harder, and Fell makes a strangled noise of pained pleasure.

"What's the matter?" Papyrus says, pulling back. "Don't tell me you like it rough."

"Fuck off." Fell basically spits, but his face is redder than his scarf by now, and a similar glow has started to make itself known lower down his body.

"I see..." Papyrus smirks at the turn-around. He doesn't mind at all.

He flips Fell quickly, making the other face the wall instead of him. With deft hands he starts undoing the dark, mostly ornamental belt Fell's wearing, before guiding the flustered skeleton's hands in front of him and fastening them together.

It all happens so fast, Fell barely has time to blink before it's done. He braces his tied hands against the wall angrily, but can't push back with Papyrus still behind him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Though Fell tries to make his voice sound stern, it comes out a lot more like a high pitched whine, voice elevated in anticipation.

"Don't worry..." Papyrus hums, dragging one hand slowly down the other's exposed spine. Really, walking around like that should be illegal. He buries his face in the crook of Fell's neck again, that same spot he assaulted earlier and allowed him to draw out such delicious sounds. "I won't hurt you...much." He sinks his teeth down again, but softer this time.

Fell groans loudly, and Papyrus brings up his other hand to cover the noisy skeleton's mouth, squeezing his spine in warning. "What did I say about volume? We wouldn't want to wake our brothers, would we?" There's a small engrave of his teeth in the collarbone and he runs his tongue along it almost apologetically. "Don't make me gag you."

Fell groans against his hand, opening his mouth slightly. For a moment, Papyrus thinks he's going to bite him, body tensing automatically.

Instead, he feels the wet heat of a conjured tongue running along his phalanges. He moans his approval, other hand returning to its slow jerking motions up and down Fell's spine. The other is still pushing back against him, but now the motions seem to be of a more rhythmic nature, pushing their pelvic bones together over and over again, sending little sparks of pleasures through Papyrus' body.

He can't wait any longer.

Despite the lack of belt, it's still a hassle to actually pull down Fell's pants. Why in the world does he wear such tight clothing? Dropping his own shorts is a piece of cake in comparison.

For a moment, Papyrus lifts his hand, freeing Fell's mouth and allowing his breathless gasps to fill the room. "I'm giving you a chance to back out now, you gonna take it?"

Fell turns impossibly redder and scowls at him, but shakes his head minutely. "F-Fuck you, Swap."

Papyrus replaces his hand once more, drawing out the pleasured noises as he plays with the now bare pelvis in front of him. "That's the plan."

He continues rubbing Fell's iliac crest for a bit, enjoying the way the other skeleton squirms beneath him, before lining up his member and starting to press inside.

Fell let's out a pained hiss, still tied hands bracing against the wall and claws raking at the plaster. Papyrus doesn't let him adjust, immediately setting up an unforgiving rhythm.

He knows the pain edges Fell on, one hand still tight against that cursing mouth as the other runs along his ilium. The angle makes it hard to fall into a steady motion, their movements sharp and stuttering against each other.

No matter. Papyrus has made it work in less ideal positions.

He drives forwards hard, counting on Fell to keep them both upright. When he trails his hand down over the other's pelvis to start tugging along a dark red magic appendage instead, Fell _does_ bite down on his fingers.

The sting only spurs Papyrus to thrust harder, reveling in the way Fell moans against his palm. He increases his speed, jacking Fell off in earnest and running a thumb along the head, determined to have tho other finish before he does.

Fell moans loudly, trying to say something but failing to actually be articulate with phalanges still in his mouth. The next moment, Papyrus feels the magic clench down hard around his dick, the member in his hand throbbing as it spurts red magic against the wall in front of them.

Barely able to support them any longer, Fell slumps against it too, whining as Papyrus keeps thrusting inside him. A few more times and the lazy skeleton is coming too, barely able to keep quiet himself at the pleasurable shock starting at his pelvis and spreading through all his bones.

When he pulls out, Fell slides down to his knees, taking harsh, deep breaths of air they don't really need. Between the pants still tangled around his ankles, red-colored release staining the wall in front of him, and Papyrus' own magic dripping from his pelvic bone, Fell looks positively wrecked.

Papyrus has to admit it's quite a pleasing sight.

He straightens himself out quickly, post-coital tiredness already setting in, combining with his ever present sleepiness to make him completely knackered.

"Thanks for that. I'll probably be able to sleep now." With a wink at Fell, who has turned his head to scowl at him once more, he starts heading for the stairs, and his oh so lovely bed.

"Hey, Swap!"

Papyrus stops when he hears Fell call after him. "What is it now?"

"Don't forget to untie me, you fucking asshat!"

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: http://skelejizz.tumblr.com/


End file.
